This invention relates to conveyer apparatus for receiving ash known as bed drain material which gravitates from the bottom of coal-burning fluid bed combuster furnaces and conveying it to a receiving station. The bed drain material is received with some compressed air and it is desirable to avoid this compressed air reaching the outlet of the conveyer apparatus.